EL MEJOR DISFRAZ
by Yunuen -o
Summary: Especial de Halloween 31/Oct/2013


-:-

Hola ^.^

Yunuen reportándose desde el Inframundo

(léase: "servicio de cibercafé lento, caro y para colmo sucio).

Gracias a quienes han preguntado es sus reviews si seguiré subiendo fics.

Lo seguiré haciendo tanto como me sea posible, porque dependo de mi musa y de cuánta carga de trabajo tenga, y para fin de año tendré mucho trabajo, pero haremos lo posible.

Pasando al fic:

No es un one shot de miedo, sino que es chusco y chafa con un ligero toque de humor negro.

Ojala sea de tu agrado.

-:-

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

Tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fanfiction.

Esto es un pobre intento por escribir algo de mi anime número uno, del cual soy fan desde los 9 años.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EL MEJOR DISFRAZ **

Hoy es 31 de Octubre, Día de Brujas, y en la Mansión Kido, cinco chicos están poniéndose los más escabrosos disfraces.

Aprovechando que muchas calles de Tokio son adornadas por la festividad de Halloween, a Seiya se le ocurrió que Makoto y sus amiguitos se disfrazaran de monstruos y otras horripilantes creaturas para llevarlos a recorrer esas espantosas calles, y con suerte, quizás recolectar algunos deliciosos caramelos; aunque fue Hyoga quien sugirió que ellos también deberían disfrazarse porque van a acompañar a los pequeños niños.

Es por eso que los cinco chicos están apurados disfrazándose porque ya se demoraron y los niños llegaron desde hace un buen rato.

En la tarde, los niños fueron traídos a la enorme Mansión Kido porque ahí fue el primer lugar donde pidieron caramelos, pero los pequeños monstruos han tenido que posponer su invasión a Japón porque los monstruos mayores no están listos todavía (y fue porque los chicos ayudaron primero a los niños con sus disfraces y después se ocuparon de los suyos), y como ningún niño puede mantenerse quieto por mucho tiempo…

Saori, Miho y Tatsumi están sufriendo por los pequeños monstruos que corren y gruñen por doquier.

Y mientras la Diosa de la Sabiduría lucha en la más dura de las batallas que haya librado en todas sus reencarnaciones…

El primero en estar listo es Shiryu.

Shiryu sale de su habitación llevando puesto el impresionante disfraz de Ghost Rider, con todo y máscara de calavera, aunque la máscara no le cubre toda la cabeza sino sólo la cara.

Resulta curioso ver a un Ghost Rider con una larga cabellera negra.

Va hacia la habitación Seiya para cerciorarse que ya esté listo, y cuando está por llamar a la puerta, Seiya aparece.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunta una entusiasta voz detrás de una fea máscara.

Shiryu sólo se imagina que el rostro de Seiya debe de tener una gran sonrisa porque no puede verle el rostro.

- Te quedó bien. –

- ¿Sólo bien? –

Ahora imagina la cara de decepción de su amigo por su comentario tan simple.

- Seiya, el disfraz es impresionante pero, Darth Vader no da miedo. -

- ¡Claro que sí y a los niños les va a encantar! -

Shiryu hace una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sí. Les va a encantar. – dice para no contrariar más a su amigo.

Justo en ese momento, Ikki sale de su habitación.

Ikki viste una camiseta negra, jeans negros, y una gabardina marrón. Esto no es terrorífico, pero sí lo es el resto del look: su piel es totalmente roja, su cabello lo tiñó de negro, y un par de largos cuernos emergen de su cabeza.

- ¡Wow! – dice un Seiya impactado - ¡Tú sí das miedo, Ikki! –

- Esa es la idea. – dice Ikki con un lúgubre tono de voz y una sonrisa retorcida.

- Pero… - dice Shiryu no muy convencido - ¿un Hellboy con cabello? –

- Y me lo dice un Ghost Rider con cabello largo. –

- Fue lo único que se ocurrió con el poco tiempo que disponíamos. –

- Los dos se ven escabrosos. – dice el Darth Vader – Mejor bajemos, que Saori ya debe estar desesperada… -

No acaba de decir lo que quería decir porque oye un alboroto en la habitación de Shun.

Los tres espectros salidos de las más terroríficas películas van a ver qué sucede.

- ¿Todo bien, Shun? – Hellboy llama a la puerta.

- No. – se oye una voz del otro lado.

La puerta se abre y sale un chico rubio, cuya piel grisácea, pútrida, sanguinolenta y que se cae a pedazos, asusta a Darth Vader y a Ghost Rider.

- ¡Ah! –

El Zombi de melena rubia echa un vistazo rápido a los disfraces de sus amigos.

- Lucen espantosos. –

- Gracias. – dice Hellboy – Tú también te ves horrible Hyoga, pero, ¿qué le pasa a Shun? –

- Le da pena que lo vean. –

- Vamos Shun. – Hellboy anima a su hermano – Queremos que nos des un buen susto. –

- ¿Seguro, niisan? – se oye una tímida voz detrás de la puerta semiabierta.

- Seguro. –

El Zombi abre toda la puerta, revelando a un apenado Shun…

… pero los tres espectros no ven a un tímido chico de cabellos verdes, sino a la peor de sus pesadillas, lo que es imposible, porque están despiertos, y sin embargo, ahí está, frente a ellos.

- ¡AAAAAHHH! – echan a correr completamente aterrados.

Shun mira cómo huyen su hermano y amigos.

- ¡Jajajaja! – el Zombi ríe triunfante - ¡Te lo dije, Shun, que serías el más temido! –

Shun interroga a Hyoga con una mirada que claramente quiere decir: "¿cómo dejé que me convencieras de disfrazarme de esta manera?".

Desde la planta baja, se logra oír el angustiante grito de Seiya.

- ¡Atenaaaa! ¡Hades regresó! -

Y en el primer piso, donde están un Zombi de cabellos rubios y un chico ataviado con ropas muy similares a las del Dios del Inframundo…

- Yo sólo quise ayudarte a que tuvieras el disfraz más aterrador de todos. – se escuda el Zombi con fingida inocencia.

Shun le sonríe resignadamente a su amigo para luego regresar a su habitación.

Va a cambiar su temible atuendo por la simpática botarga de Totoro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**:

**1**Totoro es el protagonista de la película animada Mi vecino Totoro, dirigida por el gran Hayao Miyazaki.

¡Me encantan sus películas!

**2**Lo que pude averiguar en la Wikipedia, es que durante algunas festividades norteamericanas, como Halloween y Navidad, las calles de Japón son adornadas con motivo de estas fiestas, pero no decía si también celebran como en USA o sólo es la decoración, pero en este mundo globalizado, igual y los japoneses también celebran estas fiestas.

-:-

Tú disculparas, estimado lector, que Shun se "disfrazara" de Hades, pero es que no pude resistirme.

Ese fue su disfraz porque estoy enojada con Kurumada por no darle más protagonismo a él en la Saga de Hades.

Y sobre los otros disfraces: no conozco monstruos japoneses aparte de Godzilla, pero tampoco quise caer en el típico vampiro, hombre lobo, momia, etc., etc., por eso pensé en otros personajes que fueran terroríficos, aunque puse al zombi porque es lo de hoy.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
